Marshmallow
Marshmallow, labeled The Sweet One, was a female contestant on Inanimate Insanity who was placed on Team Epic. She returned for Inanimate Insanity II and was placed on The Bright Lights. She is voiced by Dee Cashin. Appearance Marshmallow is a small white cylinder-shaped marshmallow. Personality Marshmallow is a naïve, kind-hearted, innocent, fierce, and aggressive player. She is commonly characterized as sweet, joyful, and vivacious with others. As a critical and occasionally cynical person, Marshmallow is generally concerned only with her own interests and is not afraid to speak her mind without caring about the consequences. Though being so puny and inadequate, Marshmallow makes up for it with strong motivation and usually carries through challenges with ease. Her aggressiveness can sometimes drive her to make rash decisions, such as destroying the bar in "War De Guacamole" to kill OJ, and using Apple to cross the quicksand in "4Seeing The Future". As a result, Marshmallow primarily cares only about herself, and occasionally her select friends, often causing trouble between her and the other contestants. Marshmallow has been through many unreliable relationships. Marshmallow's friendship has constantly been difficult with Apple, as the two quickly became enemies after Marshmallow ruined Christmas for Apple in "The Snowdown". However, in "Marsh on Mars", Apple and Marshmallow were quick to resolve their issues and come to a truce and spend more time together. Apple began to develop an excessive clinginess to Marshmallow, who disliked the attention she was receiving and began to see Apple as an annoyance rather than a friend. Their relationship turns for the worse following the events of "Let 'Er R.I.P.", where Apple reveals that she was using Marshmallow for the competition, destroying their friendship. This was later resolved in Kick the Bucket, where Bow not only told Marshmallow that she possessed Apple to say that Marshmallow is a bad person, but get Marshmallow to work up the courage to help Apple escape Hotel OJ to join her, Bow, and Dough in the haunted house. Marshmallow has become untrustworthy of others and tries to keep her problems to herself. When she opens up to friends, no one seems to understand or give helpful advice. Marshmallow also develops a deep hatred towards the competition and how it changes people. Eventually, Marshmallow is driven to leave the competition and get away from the stress it caused her. Official Site Bio Powers Marshmallow is known for her unique powers, such as: * Gravity Manipulation: Marshmallow possesses the ability, or rather, inability to use gravity correctly. This ability doesn't appear to be voluntary, but it has both helped and hindered Marshmallow in many challenges, such as in "The Crappy Cliff" and "Crappy Anniversary" where she is shifted to the side before landing in the water, or in "War De Guacamole" where she is halted right before hitting the spinning saw and flung back upwards. * Shattering Voice: Due to her incredibly high pitched voice, Marshmallow has the astounding ability to shatter glass just by yelling, shattering unfortunate contestants like Test Tube in "Marsh on Mars". * Healing from Fire: 'Noticed in two episodes, “The Stacker” (burnt from “One-Shot Wonder”) and “Breaking The Ice”, Marshmallow is able to be burned and recovered without MePhone4's help. Coverage Click here to view the coverage of Marshmallow. Voice Actors *Adam Katz (US/UK/AU/CAN) (Season 1) *'Dee Cashin (US/UK/AU/CAN) (Season 2) *eRVy4728 (Italy) Trivia * Marshmallow's original body was perspectively flawed. The original graphic portrayed the bottom of Marshmallow as flat. An updated version of her body has this mistake fixed. * Marshmallow was revealed to own a phone in "Journey Through Memory Lane (Part 2)", making her one of seven characters to own one. ** She, Bow, and Fan, however, are the only contestants confirmed to own a phone in the show. * Marshmallow is revealed to be right-handed in "A Kick In The Right Direction". * Marshmallow was the fourth object voted off by contestants. * Marshmallow is ranked #7 of all Inanimate Insanity Contestants in Season 1 when coincidentally, the number 7 is the semi-reason for Marshmallow's elimination. * Marshmallow apparently thought that Paintbrush was a male. * Marshmallow is tied with Paper (in "A Lemony Lesson") and Paintbrush (in "Alternate Reality Show") for receiving the fewest votes to be eliminated, both at 3. ** If you count disqualification and being killed as proper elimination, she is instead tied with Dough at 0 votes. * Marshmallow's sizing has noticeably become smaller as the series progressed. * Marshmallow has the record for one of the most times in the bottom three, with 4 times. *Marshmallow is the first and only contestant so far to be disqualified. *According to the Inanimate Insanity website, Marshmallow has perfect pitch, or the ability to identify a musical note without a reference. *Marshmallow is the first contestant to own a time travel machine as seen in 4Seeing The Future. **The other contestant is Test Tube in Alternate Reality Show. * Marshmallow was the only contestant that may have made it to the merge twice, but due to her disqualification in season 2, she didn't make it. * After Marshmallow's disqualification in "Alternate Reality Show", the remaining returnies all rank higher in season two than they did in season one. ** Apple and Marshmallow are the only two returnies that have ranked lower in season two than they did in season one. * Marshmallow is the only member of the Bright Lights not to be voiced by a male in season two. ** However, she was voiced by Adam Katz in season one. Gallery |-| Miscellaneous= MarshmallowPreDebut.PNG Marshmallownewidle.png Marshmallow_3.png Marshmallow_4.png Marshmallow_5.png Marshmallow_6.png Marshmallow_7.png Marshmallow_8.png Marshmallow_9.png Marshmallow_10.png MarshmallowPOSE.png MarshmallowCreation.png MarshmallowCastIdle.png MarshMallow.png Marshmallow_11.PNG Sweet_Marshmallow.png Meemoo.png Marshiemad.png MarshmallowUpset.png Marshmallow Banner.png BowaMarshmallow2017Pose.png Marshple2017Pose.png |-| Inanimate Insanity= II The Snowdown New Cover.jpg MARSHMALLOW.png S1EP1 First Challenge.jpg Ep2_Team_Epic.png Team_Epic_2.png MarshmallowPaperThrow.png PaperEvilYellMarshmallow.png MePhone4TalkingToMarshmallowOJ.png BowMarshmallowAlliance.png PaperMarshmallowMoai.png Team_Epic.jpg Cave.jpg Uh_oh_.jpg Lightbulb, marshmallow, and mephone4.png Marshmallow arrives .jpg Screen_shot_2012-06-14_at_6.08.13_PM.png Marshmallow gets caught.jpg Marshmallow candy.jpg BowChairMarshmallow.png BowMarshmallowTog.png CrowdCheer.png EveryoneDaw.png Screen_shot_2012-12-08_at_6.11.04_PM.png Inanimate-insanity-season-1-episode-17-journey-through-memory-lane-part-1.jpg Sugar_rush_image.jpg |-| Inanimate Insanity II= Marshmallow Banner.png Full_II_II_Cast.png II2 Marsh on Mars New Cover.jpg Thumbnail 7 Update Final.png Screen Shot 2018-03-07 at 11.58.19 AM.png S2e1 marshmallow punches apple off.png S2e2 hey, you forgot apple's horrifyingly raspy voice.png S2e2 hey, you forgot apple's horrifyingly raspy voice 2.png MarshmallowAppleCherriesSoapHighVoice.png CherriesStormOff.png S2e2 apple.png MarshmallowAppleReveal.png MarshmallowTruceOffer.png S2e2 marshmallow and apple shaking hands.png MarshmallowHitByRock.png MarshmallowFliesToSpace.png MarshmallowLandsOnMars.png MarshmallowAlone.png MarshmallowOnMarsRocket.png Image194.png MicrophoneSuitcaseMarshmallowRescue.png mic, balloon, suitcase, and marshmallow about to return to the grand slams's rocket.PNG MarshmallowReturns.png AppleMarshmallowReunite.png Photo3.png 12.png Apple's Drawing.JPG ZAZAZAZZAZAZAZ.png 1loc.png Marshmallow's Drawing.PNG Cheer.png 12509812 1072597646108342 2424861464156494804 n.png Untitled (Time 0 00 58;23).png Untitled (Time 0 03 48;00).png Snapshot 2 (10-24-2015 1-30 PM).png Screen Shot 2014-06-27 at 16.27.57.png Marshmallow.PNG Marshmallow-What-do-you-want.png Image25.png Marshmellow lost her bottlecap collection.png Notquitehappy.jpg Fan testtube hands.PNG Fan testtube close.PNG coolmarsh.PNG Image13.png 13166048 1153885074646265 4618473774735674272 n.png 12891124 1126560884045351 5446238981886757041 o.png Screen shot 2013-04-02 at 11.22.57 AM.png Newest5.png S2e6 it's just so annoying that apple doesn't even care about bow! i feel so guilty 2.png S2e6 it's just so annoying that apple doesn't even care about bow! i feel so guilty.png S2e6 thanks for helping me ditch apple.png Image35.png Image36.png Image52.png Image53.png Image60.png S2Ep10 They just never sound as good on a phone.jpg Image62.png Final1211.png Soap and Marshmallow.PNG Bandicam 2016-07-09 14-24-48-705.jpg Image135.png Image125.png Apple and marshmallow.png Inanimate_insanity_episode_7_screenshot_by_thetgrodz-d7c0yz7.png Image182.png Wikia-Visualization-Main,inanimateinsanity.png Trivia!.png Fan test marsh.PNG Bandicam_2016-12-25_08-34-46-289.png Bandicam_2016-12-25_22-28-48-752.png Bandicam_2016-12-25_22-28-05-848.png Bandicam_2016-12-25_22-28-12-402.png Marsh_running_away.png Image287.png Image303.png Image294.png Screenshot 20170206-161218.png Image314.png Image310.png Image307.png Screenshot 40.png Image348.png ImageMarshhsraM.png ImageFaFCock.png Image2222.png Image1111.png Hgoud.png Screenshot_Image_181.png Screenshot_Image_182.png Screenshot_Image_206.png Screenshot_Image_207.png S2e10 if it benefits you as well! right..?.png S2e10 all i did was ask about apple using me.png S2e10 are they ok over there?.png S2e10 well fan, isn't that just interesting?.png S2e10 uh... actually....png S2e10 you thought you knew her.png S2e10 what is this?.png S2e10 where is that coming from?.png S2e10 what did you want to talk to me about?.png Image77.png S2e11 marshmallow and mepad .png BowandMarshmallow.png Marshmallow Eliminated II2 12.jpg Marshmallow With A Bottle of Dr Fizz.png S2e11 marshmallow 2.png S2e11 marshmallow.png S2e11 marshmallow walking.png S2e10 oh, absolutely marshmallow!.png S2e9 marshmallow... uh... lost her bottle cap collection! 2.png S2e9 marshmallow... uh... lost her bottle cap collection!.png S2e8 marshmallow and fan.png S2e7 if marshmallow's not cleaning, count me out too!.png S2e6 yes! i'm so glad marshmallow is gone! now i can enjoy myself! haha!.png S2e6 marshmallow 3.png S2e6 marshmallow hides in a door.png S2e6 marshmallow runs off.png S2e6 oh, marshmallow! are you scared? 2.png S2e6 oh, marshmallow! are you scared?.png S2e10 bow? you there?.png S2e6 i didn't let bow scare 12 people out of here for nothing! you're going down!.png S2e6 bow, take care of her!.png S2e6 yeah! w-wait, bow?! i can't believe it! you're a ghost! 2.png S2e6 yeah! w-wait, bow?! i can't believe it! you're a ghost!.png S2e5 uh... heh.. just-just stop changing the subject, mephone! you can bring every character back to life! so why not bow?! 3.png S2e5 uh... heh.. just-just stop changing the subject, mephone! you can bring every character back to life! so why not bow?! 2.png S2e5 uh... heh.. just-just stop changing the subject, mephone! you can bring every character back to life! so why not bow?!.png S2e5 i want bow back! it's not fair that she's still dead! 2.png S2e5 i want bow back! it's not fair that she's still dead!.png S2e5 i'm going to ask mephone to bring bow back!.png S2e10 all i did was ask about apple using me.png S2e7 test tube (209) fan (249) lightbulb (393) marshmallow (673) paintbrush (791) and apple (2045).png S2e7 if apple's cleaning, count me out-.png S2e6 apple?.png S2e6 it's not that i hate apple or anything. i'm glad we're friends and all.png S2e6 spiked ball falls between marshmallow and apple separating them.png S2e6 marshmallow (148), test tube (203), apple (250) and fan (311).png S2e5 marshmallow, apple, test tube and fan kicks the balls.png S2e5 marshmallow, apple, test tube and fan.png S2e5 apple drags marshmallow away.png S2e5 apple crumples up paper.png S2e5 that's nice, apple! but... you did spell everything wrong 2.png S2e5 that's nice, apple! but... you did spell everything wrong.png S2e1 apple gets hit by a ball.png S2e1 pepper apple bomb and salt.png S2e1 apple throws a glass at marshmallow.png S2e1 i would enjoy it, you know, if apple was still gone! 4.png S2e1 i would enjoy it, you know, if apple was still gone! 3.png S2e1 i would enjoy it, you know, if apple was still gone! 2.png S2e1 i would enjoy it, you know, if apple was still gone!.png S2e3 apple and marshmallow.png S2e3 aww, thanks, apple! i-i guess... 3.png S2e3 aww, thanks, apple! i-i guess... 2.png II Anniversary T-Shirt Screenshot Marshmallow, Knife and Balloon.png Apple-marshmallow-o.gif |-| Inanimate Battle= EA.png DA.png BA.png |-| Enanimat Ensanetay= Tis_Cabbage..._and_sum_Pasta.jpg Screenshot 41.png Enanimat Ensanatey-Murshmelo and Apel.png Category:Season 1 Eliminated Contestants Category:Characters voiced by a unique person Category:Characters voiced by Adam Katz Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Team Epic Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Season 2 Contestants